Uh Oh! Mom knows
by mooresomore
Summary: Kendall and Logan had been so good at hiding their "thing"- until Mama Knight catches them. Rated K. Kendall/Logan; implied James/Carlos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.

Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting on the couch (Mama Knight as Katie had taken one of their one-day road trips). After finally deciding to watch a movie, Logan got up to make popcorn. When he came back in, he said, "Kendall Knight, it was your turn to do the dishes."

"Was not."

"Was too. Your mom specifically told you to do them this morning."

"Oops."

"Well, why you three enjoy the movie, I'm going to go do them." Logan turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

"Logan. Wait." Kendall got up. "You two go ahead and watch the movie."

"Sure thing. Go get your domestic blissfulness back." Carlos said as he moved closer to James, who put his arm around Carlos.

"I just hope Mama doesn't catch you two. She's been lucky not to catch Logan and I."

"She won't." They promised. Kendall headed into the kitchen. "Logan, can I help you?"

"Towel's on the rack, if you know where that's at." Logan couldn't help but be snide; he was always bailing Kendall out.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"Dishes aren't drying on their own." Logan went back to washing the pots and pans.

_Fuck__this._Kendall thought. He put up the stack of plates and then turned Logan toward him, kissing him. "I'm sorry."

"Well, that was a better apology, but it's going to need some work." Logan said, trying to hide the grin.

"Oh, what, like this?" Kendall asked, grabbing Logan again and kissing him harder this time; as he was making out with Logan, he slid his hand under Logan's shirt and traced his ribcage.

"Yeah." Logan said. They were lost in their own world, making out in the kitchen, dishes long forgotten, movie on so loud they didn't hear the door shut, when Mama Knight came through the kitchen door. "Kendall? Logan?"

"Um." They quickly broke apart. "We can explain." Logan went back to washing dishes.

"I thought I told Kendall to do those."

"You did. I'm helping him out."

"Well, thank you. Why don't you and I go have a talk while Kendall finishes them?"

"Ok."

Kendall mouthed 'Sorry' as Logan and his mom walked out; Logan shrugged. This was going to be awkward.

"Logan, how long has this been going on?" Mama Knight asked.

"A month or so."

"And you've managed to hide it how? No offense, but you're not the nest secret keeper."

"We weren't really hiding it. We just did stuff when you weren't home. It just happened."

"I see." She looked at Logan. "I'm ok with this, but I have a couple of rules: no kissing while I'm in sight, and no sleeping in the same bed. It's not just you; it was the same with Jo. I can't look at my little boy and have _that_image stuck in my mind, if you know what I mean."

"I do ma'am."

"Logan, you can call me mom. You're pretty much a son to me anyway. Just like James and Carlos are too. Oh, and if you do anything, be safe, ok? And do _not_tell me."

"Got it mom."

"Let's go see if Kendall's done with those dishes." If by some miracle, he was, and his mom pulled him aside to talk and yelled at James to turn the sound down.

"Got it ma."

***

Kendall's talk with his mom pretty much went the same as Logan's; when he came back and sat by Logan, he said, "Sorry."

"It's all good." Logan said. "It feels nice to get it out in the open, you know?"

"Yeah." Kendall leaned up against Logan and they finished the movie (well, they actually fell asleep. Mama Knight came in and saw the four boys crashed out and put blankets over them).

Logan was right; Kendall's mom knowing wasn't the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, Clarry, dear, that picture inspired this. (You know the one I'm talking about…lol). :) And, I had this brilliant Spiderman/Mary Jane costume idea all planned out, and then my muse (aka Kendall) told me that no, they were going to be Derek and Meredith. And, I can't tell Kendall no, so, well, you see the end result. :)**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

"Ok, boys and Katie. It's time for the annual Halloween Party- Knight style." Mama Knight said. "And, remember, it's just us. No one else is allowed. This year's theme is couples. And, go!"

"Kendall, can I talk to you in our room?" Logan asked. James and Carlos were on the couch talking, and Mama Knight and Katie had already left to buy their costumes.

"Yeah. Be right there." Kendall made his way to the room. "So, I was thinking- Spiderman and Mary Jane." Logan said when Kendall walked into the room.

"No, Derek and Meredith from _Grey's Anatomy_." Kendall said. "It's like us: they danced around the issue forever, and then they got together, and things turned out well. Plus, the thought of you as a neurosurgeon is pretty hot."

"Wait. You're not asking me to cross-dress?"

"Why? You've already done it. Let me." Kendall said. "Plus, you're a much better 'McDreamy' than me."

"Ok. Let's go." With a quick goodbye to James and Carlos (who were still arguing over costume ideas), Logan and Kendall were off.

***Halloween Night***

"Ok, let's see them!" Mama Knight called out. They all met in the kitchen; James falling over the chair at the sight of Kendall dressed up as a girl. Logan did the same thing upon seeing Carlos.

"Ok. Katie and I will go first. I'm John Carter and she's Abby Lockhart from _E.R._" Mama Knight said.

"Ok. I'm Derek Shepherd and Kendall's Meredith Grey from _Grey's Anatomy._" Logan said. "And James, quit staring at my boyfriend!"

"What? He looks hot in drag." James said. Mama Knight cleared her throat. "Oh, um, right. Sorry Mama K. I'm Brad Pitt and Carlos is Angelina Jolie."

Mama Knight, Katie, Kendall, and Logan burst into laughter. "What?" Carlos asked.

"We pick fictional romances; you two pick a real romance- and yes, I know it was fictional in _Mr. And Mrs. Smith_. Is there something you want to say?" Mama Knight asked.

James and Carlos turned red. "Um, yes, we're seeing each other." Carlos said, figuring now was as good as time as ever to say something- so she didn't walk in on anything.

"Oh, I see. Ok, you know the rules I set for Kendall and Logan; they apply to you too."

"Thanks Mama Knight." James said.

"You're welcome. Now, who wants to carve a pumpkin?" Mama Knight asked. All 5 hands shot up.

They carved pumpkins and handed out candy to trick-or-treaters, and as they crawled into separate beds, Logan said, "You know, I think your mom planned that."

"Duh. Where do you think Katie and I got our plan-making skills?" Kendall laughed as he dodged a pillow Logan threw.

"I see. James was right though. You did look kinda hot in drag."

"Maybe I'll have to dress up like that later when it's just you and me."

"Deal. Now go to sleep."

"Ok. Night Logan. Happy Halloween. I love you."

"Happy Halloween Kendall. I love you too. Goodnight."


End file.
